


KISS

by eiruieru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiruieru/pseuds/eiruieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami & Akihito under the tree..</p>
            </blockquote>





	KISS

Hello! This is just an idea since im not good at writting story.. I just wish someone can write for me a story that involving Asami & Akihito doing a Pocky kiss.. Im okay with any genre as long as they do Pocky kiss.. With that I said Thank You..


End file.
